


Плотина

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Немыслимо было не вожделеть Елену — но так же немыслимо было и любить.





	Плотина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417209) by silent-voices. 



Немыслимо было не вожделеть прекраснейшую из всех, столь одаренную златой Афродитой. И для Андромахи столь же немыслимо было ее любить. Елена, эта белокурая ахеянка, была полна жалости к себе, и с ее превосходно очерченных губ срывались лишь жалобы и пожелания смерти. Пускай Андромаха завидовала ее тонким лодыжкам и дразнящим очертаниям плеч под самым простым и в то же время изысканнейшим пеплосом, зачастую ей хотелось разбить какую-нибудь амфору о божественно красивую голову своей невестки. Елена довела Париса до преступной страсти и прямого отчаяния, и, глядя вокруг, Андромаха видела, как все вокруг Елены неизбежно следуют примеру Париса: даже самые преданные из ее служанок бросали ее пеплос неоконченным, чтобы соткать что-нибудь для Елены. И всё это время Елена лишь плакала и льнула к Парису — точно роса к стеблю травы на восходе Эос. Белорукая Андромаха не питала приязни к людям, которые отказывались осознавать собственные действия. Елена явилась сюда, приведя по своим следам гневных сынов Атрея, и ей следовало бы принять за это ответственность — по крайней мере, так полагала Андромаха. 

Поскольку каждый раз, когда они двое сталкивались, Андромаха испытывала смесь буйной похоти и бурной неприязни, она избегала пересекаться с ахеянкой и не приходила в общие женские комнаты, когда знала, что там будет сидеть Елена, молчаливо соблазняя всякого одним своим присутствием. 

Но так было прежде. Теперь многое переменилось. Теперь Елена была здесь — прорвавшись сквозь ту дымку онемелого горя, что окутывало ее, точно покрывало невесты. Невесты мертвеца.

Гектор был мертв; и Андромаха не могла найти в себе сил на то, чтобы поприветствовать Елену — и тем более услать ее прочь.

— О, Андромаха, — выдохнула Елена. Ее прекрасное лицо казалось беспокойней бурного моря. Она с шелестом подошла к постели, где лежала Андромаха — опустошенная и обнаженная; она разорвала на себе одежды в бешеной ярости, которую ощутила, увидев, как быстроногий Ахилл убил последнего, кого она считала своей семьей. Своими руками он осиротил ее. И что теперь до Скамандрия? У мальчика нет отца, и мать его — лишь тень. 

Андромаха желала, чтобы Елена ушла, но не могла проговорить ни слова.   
Вместо нее заговорила Елена — мягкие, успокаивающие слова заструились, словно река, стремящаяся к морю. 

— Сестра, сейчас тебе не следует быть одной, — прошептала она, разматывая на себе пеплос. — Тебе следует лежать в объятиях и чувствовать любовь. 

Но Гектор был мертв, и всё внутри Андромахи обратилось в пепел, когда она с неизбежностью ощутила, как отзывается ее тело на осторожно опустившуюся рядом Елену: раздевшись, та легла так, чтобы плотнее прижаться к Андромахе сбоку: кожей к коже.

— Плачь, — проговорила Елена, проводя по-женски белой рукой по ребрам Андромахи. Андромаха перебросила голову с одной стороны подушки на другую в бессмысленной попытке проговорить «нет».

— Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе. — Слова Елены всколыхнули волосы Андромахи теплым дуновением воздуха. А следом она почувствовала, как губы Елены легкими касаниями движутся вдоль линии ее челюсти и невольно выгнулась навстречу руке Елены, когда та мягко надавила снизу на ее грудь. Андромаха представляла себе подобный поворот событий, несколько раз, на высочайшей вершине наслаждения, когда Гектор был внутри нее, но позволить этому случиться было неправильно — безбожно — убьет их... (Гектор был мертв, и Ахилл протащил его тело за своей колесницей по грубым камням Илиона. Ее прекрасный, ее возлюбленный муж, изуродованный до неузнаваемости — и лицо Ахилла, точно гневная маска...)

— Нет, — сказала она Елене, желая, чтобы ее тело обратилось в камень.

Елена положила длиннопалую ладонь ей на щеку, повернула лицом к себе и поцеловала.

— Сестра моя, просто позволь мне помочь тебе, — прошептала она в губы Андромахи. — Позволь мне разбить ту плотину скорби, что ты возвела. 

Ее рука медленно заскользила вниз, прослеживая каждую впадину и каждый изгиб молочно-белого тела Андромахи. Андромаха выдохнула — ей и невдомек было, что она задерживала дыхание, — и запустила пальцы в светлые волосы Елены. Она чувствовала, как мечется и бьется ее скорбь, точно зверь в клетке, — она сама была этой клеткой, — и пальцы Елены возвращали этого зверя к жизни.

— Помоги мне, — сказала Андромаха, словно ребенок.

Елена двигалась со стремительным изяществом кошки — одним быстрым движением она оказалась на Андромахе верхом. На мгновение она замерла, касаясь обеими ладонями лба Андромахи и улыбаясь ей легкой, ободряющей улыбкой. А следом Елена поцеловала ее глубоким поцелуем и скользнула руками вдоль лица Андромахи, к мягким холмикам ее грудей. Там она задержалась на мгновение, обхватив ладонями мягкую округлую плоть, касаясь так невесомо — но каждое касание отзывалось в Андромахе болезненной жаждой. Елена провела пальцами ещё дальше вниз, по бледной коже живота, сдвинулась всем телом, чтобы удобнее дотянуться рукой туда, где Андромаха уже истекала пульсирующим желанием. Медленно и осторожно она погрузила палец внутрь, затем позволила ему скользнуть вдоль чувствительного бугорка — и тело Андромахи содрогнулось, точно пораженное молнией.

Андромаха выдыхала бессвязные слова на своем родном киликийском диалекте, и ее тело напрягалось всё сильнее. Елена повторяла свои движения, не давая пощады, погружаясь глубже, добавив еще один палец и проворачивая оба внутри. Андромаха крепко зажмурилась; слова торопливым потоком слетали с ее губ — слова, которых не могла понимать ахеянка, кроме одного — кроме имени — «Гектор, Гектор». 

Вскоре Андромаха уже дрожала под умелыми руками Елены, все мышцы ее тела были напряжены до предела. Елена обвела ее клитор, резко и сильно надавливая, изгибая пальцы внутри, чтобы задеть самое чувствительное местечко, — и плотина рухнула, Андромаха приглушенно вскрикнула, и ее тело изогнулось дугой. Наслаждение поглотило ее, разворачиваясь тугой пружиной, высвобождая всю ее накрепко запертую скорбь.

— Да, вот так, — произнесла Елена где-то поблизости от ее лица, и Андромаха заплакала, вздрагивая и хватая ртом воздух, рыдая, словно дитя. Она неспособна была больше ни на что иное, пока Елена изящно высвобождалась из переплетения рук и ног. Пелена слез застила ей взор, но Андромаха все же ощутила легкое касание губ Елены у себя на лбу, а затем — скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как Елена закутывается в пеплос и уходит прочь.

«Гектор, Гектор, Гектор». Андромаха плакала.


End file.
